Adventskalendertürchen
by severinalupin
Summary: Zwei unabhängige OS die für einen Adventkalender zu zwei vorgegebenen Themen von mir geschrieben wurden. Zuerst erleben wir Hagrids Geburtstag und danach wird Professor Snape eine fast unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt ... lasst euch überraschen ;)
1. Thema 1 Hagrids Geburtstag

**_Thema 1_** _  
Im Dezember haben nicht nur das HPFFA und Jesus Christus Geburtstag. Auch Charlie Weasley und Rubeus Hagrid wurden im Weihnachtsmonat geboren. Eure Aufgabe: Schreibt über eine Geburtstagsfeier von Charlie oder Hagrid. Dabei ist es euch überlassen, wann, wo und mit wem diese Feier stattfindet. Selbstverständlich sind auch Drachen und Riesenspinnen herzlich auf der Party willkommen._

 **Inhalt:** Hagrids Wiegenfest steht an und alle kommen mit Freude um mit dem Halbriesen zu feiern ... also fast alle ... außer unser Griesgram ... der kommt zwar auch ... aber nicht unbedingt mit großer Freude ...

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

 **Hagrids Geburtstag**

Was hatte er verbrochen, dass man ihn so strafte? Na ja, okay, da waren ein paar Sachen – aber hatte er das wirklich verdient?  
Er war genötigt worden hierher zu kommen.  
Freiwillig hätte er sich das niemals angetan! NIEMALS!

Aber seine, über alles geliebte, Direktorin, Minerva hatte gesagt: „Entweder du kommst auf Hagrids Geburtstagsfeier, mein Junge, oder du übernimmst die Aufsicht über das geplante Krippenspiel." Lieber hätte er Longbottom als Schüler zurück – auch wenn der absolut unfähig in Zaubertränke war und eine wahre Lebensbedrohung darstellte. „Du hast die Wahl", hatte sie noch dümmlich lächelnd und dämlich zwinkernd hinzugefügt – fast als wäre sie Albus. Zuerst übernahm sie diesen lächerlichen Kosenamen für ihn: „Mein Junge!" Er war bald 60 und wurde tatsächlich – auch in der Öffentlichkeit – von dieser unmöglichen Frau „mein Junge" gerufen! Da war es ihm auch egal, dass sie mittlerweile ihren 100- sten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte – Severus wollte trotzdem nicht so von seiner Vorgesetzten genannt werden, egal ob sie zusätzlich auch so etwas wie eine Freundin war. So wie einst ihr Vorgänger in diesem Job. Auch Dumbledore war so etwas wie ein Freund. Und auch der alte Mann nannte den Lehrer immer so, als sei der Erwachsene noch ein Schüler in Hogwarts. Aber auch dieses nervige Zwinkern hatte die aktuelle Schulleiterin von seinem ehemaligen Mentor übernommen. Es machte den einstigen Spion wahnsinnig.

„Als ob das eine Wahl wäre?!", hatte er der uneinsichtigen Person an den Kopf geworfen, aber sie blieb hart. Letztendlich blieb dem immer noch Schwarzhaarigen nichts anderes übrig als sich für das kleinere Übel zu entscheiden, denn beim Krippenspiel sollte der älteste Pottersproß Josef darstellen und Rose Weasley die Maria. Hugo Weasley und die Zwillinge Lysander und Lorcan Scamander – die den berüchtigten Weasley-Zwillingen Fred und George in nichts nachstanden, auch wenn sie nicht miteinander verwandt waren – sollten die drei Weisen aus dem Morgenland spielen und Albus Severus Potter würde den Verkündigungsengel mimen. Alle anderen Nachkommen der, ach so großen, Helden des Gott sei Dank so lange schon zurückliegenden Krieges waren entweder Hirten oder Engel und sangen irgendwelche Choräle. Nein, danke! Darauf konnte er herzlich gerne verzichten!

Der Ex-Todesser hoffte von Herzen, dass er es sich ganz würde ersparen können – und wenn er seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen musste, um an dem Weihnachtsfest inklusive Aufführung des Krippenspiels nicht anwesend sein zu müssen …

Obwohl hier jetzt mit den Eltern dieser Nervensägen und dem kindischsten, fast vier Meter großen Geburtstagskind, dass es gab zu feiern, könnte es doch fast toppen … Hatte er sich doch für das Falsche entschieden?

Gerade jaulte Hagrid auf vor Freude: „Oooohhhh … ist der nicht süüüüüß?" Bei diesen Worten hält der Halbriese dem überrumpelten Tränkemeister doch tatsächlich eine Baby-Riesenspinne vor die Nase und nur durch seine Reaktionsschnelligkeit entkam er deren bösartigen Kneifzangen – denn egal ob das nur ein Baby war, war es doch so groß wie Fang einst einmal war – als ausgewachsener Saurüde – und klappert ganz ordentlich mit ihren fiesen Zangen um sich. Fast wäre seine schöne Nase weg gewesen! Was fällt diesem Trottel ein? Und was heißt hier süß? Dieses behaarte Monster war doch einfach nur potthässlich! Und mit dieser Meinung stand der Slytherin ganz sicher nicht allein, wenn er sich hier so umschaute. Auf die meisten Geschenke, die Rubeus bekam, reagierten die Gäste ähnlich angeekelt oder verängstigt. Verschiedene Drachenbabys, eine gerade geschlüpfte Acromantula und ein etwa 40 cm großer, schleimiger, nackter, dicker Wurm, mit vielen Beinchen, der sich als Knallrümpfige Kröter herausstellte. Eine Träne lief über Hagrids rosige Wangen, als McGonagall ihm verbot dieses gefährliche Tier zu behalten, denn immerhin fraßen diese extrem aggressiven Wesen am liebsten Fleisch von ihresgleichen oder auch von Menschen.

Beim Abraxaner-Hengst waren die Blicke schon ganz andere – da schauten sie alle ganz begeistert. Alle, außer unser griesgrämiger Giftmischer, natürlich. Auch der kleine Hippogreif, den der Hütter von Hogwarts Ländereien auch geschenkt bekam, strahlte schon eine gewisse Eleganz aus, trotz des jungen Alters und wurde daher von den meisten ganz verliebt angeschaut. Den Bowtruckle verwechselten anfangs alle mit einem Zauberstab und erst als er sich zu bewegen begann und mit seinen durchaus gefährlichen spitzen Fingern den Bewunderern die Augen auszustechen versuchte, erkannten alle das magische Wesen und hielten es sich auf gebührende Distanz.

„ _Welcher Wahnsinnige hat denn dem Wildhüter einen Erumpent geschenkt, verdammt noch einmal?",_ fragte sich Snape gerade, als das Tier den Kopf senkte und gefährlich mit seinem kleinen Horn wackelte. „Hahaha…", hallte das sonore Lachen des Halbriesen durch den Verbotenen Wald – indem sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung seinen Jubeltag feierten. „Ist der Kleine nicht putzig. Als könnte er mit seinem Hörnchen irgendetwas anstellen", meinte das Geburtstagskind vergnügt.

„Und bevor er das irgendwann kann, musst du dich auch von diesem neuen Freund trennen, mein Lieber", klärte die Direktorin – mit einem leicht besorgten Blick auf das kleine, noch ungefährliche nashornähnliche Tier, das bald ein Sekret bilden konnte, welches hochexplosiv ist – den großen Mann auf, der daraufhin gleich protestierte, dass diese wunderbaren Geschöpfe vollkommen missverstanden wurden.

„Was hast du ihm denn mitgebracht, mein Junge", fragte die Direktorin schnell ihren Meister der Tränke, um der Diskussion mit ihrem Hüter der Ländereien zu entkommen, der auch sogleich – wie ein kleines Kind voller Vorfreude – mit großen Augen zu dem böse dreinblickenden Slytherin schaute.

Mit einer Würde, die seinesgleichen suchte, stand der Angesprochene elegant auf und zog ein Päckchen aus seinem schwarzen Umhang. Hagrids wulstige Stummelfinger griffen erfreut nach dem simpel in braunem Packpapier verschnürtem Geschenk und packten es hastig aus, um am Ende einen wunderschönen Flakon in Händen zu halten. Bewundernd starrte der bärtige Mann auf den in Regenbogenfarben funkelnden Trank. Mittlerweile blickten auch viele der Gäste neugierig auf die zauberhafte Phiole in den riesengroßen Pranken des Jubilars.

Snape suhlte sich innerlich in der Bewunderung – auch wenn er dies äußerlich nicht zeigte.

„Was bewirkt der Trank?", fragte Hagrid ehrfürchtig.

„Es ist ein besonders starker Heiltrank, der besonders bei Verbrennungen rasche Heilung schenkt und sich die Haut schnellstens regenerieren lässt", sagte Severus mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den kleinen Ukrainischen Eisenbauch, den Ron – gegen Hermines Wunsch – von seinem großen Bruder Charlie besorgt hatte, um dem Gefeierten eine wahrlich große Freude zu bereiten. Seine Freude war besonders groß, denn die Drachen, die er bekam, durfte er behalten, da es seit den letzten Sommerferien ein Gehege für diese feuerspeienden Echsen im Verbotenen Wald gab, denn da die magischen Tiere mittlerweile vom Aussterben bedroht waren, förderte das Ministerium jede Maßnahme, die dem entgegen wirkte. Eine absolut hirnrissige Idee, wenn man Severus fragte – aber ihn fragte ja niemand.

Grübelnd betrachtete Hermine die schillernde Flüssigkeit und meinte stirnrunzelnd: „Ich habe noch nie einen solchen Trank gesehen."

Überheblich verzog der Slytherin seinen Mund zu einem arroganten Lächeln. „Es ist eine Eigenkreation."

Professionell inspizierte die mittlerweile selbst renommierte Tränkemeisterin den eindeutig kostbaren Inhalt des Fläschchens und sagte fachkundig: „Als Basis haben sie Murtlap-Essenz verwendet, nicht wahr und die Schale von Dracheneiern werden sie wohl auch verwendet haben, neben der heilenden Wirkung von Einhornhaaren. Aber was verursacht diese atemberaubende Färbung?"

„Nun, Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber es war eine für diese Art der Tränke eigentlich ungewöhnliche Zutat, denn bekannt ist sie eher für Liebestränke, aber sie verstärkt in dieser Zusammensetzung den Heilvorgang bei Verbrennungen noch um ein Vielfaches und sorgt nebenbei für dieses Farbspiel", klärte der Ex-Spion, den Oberlehrer rauskehrend, seine Zuhörerin auf.

„Sie meinen Aschwinderinen-Eier?", fragte Hermine verblüfft, denn niemals hätte sie diese gefährliche Zutat als hilfreich für einen Heiltrank vermutet.

„So, genug über die Arbeit geredet", meldete sich Ron zu Wort nach Severus selbstgefälligem Nicken. „Jetzt wird gefeiert!"

Bevor Snape den Augenblick nutzen konnte, um sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub zu machen, wurde er unvorhergesehen von zwei bärenstarken Armen an eine bärtige Brust gedrückt. „Du bist so lieb, Severus! Das ist ein wundervolles Geschenk. Ich danke dir!"

Als der Umarmte endlich wieder frei kam, konnte er die meisten Gäste verstohlen lächeln oder sogar krampfhaft ein Lachen unterdrückend sehen und strich sich um Würde bemüht seinen zerknitterten Umhang glatt. Da Minerva nicht mehr wusste, wie sie doch noch verhindern konnte, loszulachen bei dem gequälten Ausdruck, den der Griesgram aufgrund der Berührung immer noch zur Schau stellte, stimmte sie „Happy Birthday" an und alle stimmten mit ein. Selbst Severus – nach einem Ellbogenstoß seiner Vorgesetzten.

Währenddessen begann es zu schneien und verzauberte die Feierlichkeiten in eine traumhafte Idylle.

 **FIN**


	2. Thema 2 Die Aufgabe

**_Thema 2_** _  
Das zweite Thema dreht sich um einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe auf der Flucht. Vor was er oder sie flüchtet, ist euch überlassen. Die Flucht sollte allerdings im Dezember stattfinden, damit wir Weihnachten nicht ganz aus den Augen verlieren. Ob ihr nun aus der Sicht der Hexe, des Zauberers oder aus der Perspektive eines Beobachters schreibt, ist nicht vorgegeben. Die Ursache der Flucht, in welcher Zeit sie sich abspielt und was eure Charaktere dabei erleben ist ganz eurer Fantasie überlassen._

 **Inhalt:** Snape bekommt kurz vor Weihnachten eine schier unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt, der er sich - gemeinsam mit einigen Schülern - stellen muss ... und sie meistern sie nicht gerade perfekt und doch irgendwie richtig ;)

 **AN** : wer möglicherweise einige Parallelen zu einem alten Kinderbuch findet ... ja, ich habe diesen OS ein wenig angelehnt an "Hilfe, die Herdmanns kommen!" ;)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
wünscht severinalupin

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

 **Die Aufgabe**

„Ja!", rief Albus erfreut, als Severus völlig unbedarft das Lehrerzimmer betrat, „das ist genau der Mann, den wir brauchen!"

„Was soll das denn?", fragte sich währenddessen der soeben die Tür hinter sich schließende gedanklich. _„Es ist exakt 19 Uhr und für diese Zeit war doch die Lehrerkonferenz anberaumt … also warum sitzen alle so da, als ob sie schon längst angefangen hätte?"_ Immerhin war der Schwarzhaarige die Pünktlichkeit in Person – er kam nie zu spät oder zu früh, sondern immer genau zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt.

Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sein langjähriger Vorgesetzter, Freund und Mentor ihn reingelegt hatte, indem er ihm eine spätere Zeit angab – damit der Ältere ihn, genauso wie er es soeben getan hatte, einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen konnte und der Jüngere sich gezwungen sah die Aufgabe zu übernehmen, ohne genau zu wissen, worum es ging, da er ja nicht von Anfang an da war. Alle anderen Anwesenden klatschen in die Hände und befürworteten die Aussage ihres Brötchengebers. „Du hast vollkommen recht, Albus!", meinte Minerva bestätigend. „Severus ist der Einzige von uns Lehrern, der bei Muggel aufgewachsen ist und somit diese Gepflogenheiten kennt! Also ist es abgemacht! Severus übernimmt diese Aufgabe." Und sich zu dem unverhofft Eingeteilten wendend, fuhr sie fort: „Natürlich kannst du dich gerne an uns wenden, wenn du irgendwo Hilfe brauchst, mein Liebster."

Die Lehrer erhoben sich rasch und verließen regelrecht fluchtartig den Raum, um dem Überrumpelten keine Gelegenheit zu geben sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Der bereute mittlerweile, dass er bei diesen Konferenzen oft auf Durchzug schaltete und ihm scheinbar etwas Wichtiges entgangen war.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", erkundigte sich Snape noch ganz verdattert, während er einmal links und einmal rechts an seiner Schulter vorbei, den rauslaufenden Kollegen nachblickte, die eilig an ihm vorbei zur Tür rausdrängten. Noch etwas verwirrt, trat er näher zu seinem Boss und strich seine aufgewühlte Kleidung glatt.

Auch Albus wäre am liebsten schnell weggelaufen, um dem Donnerwetter zu entgehen, welches sich gleich über ihn ergießen würde – aber er musste in den sauren Apfel beißen. Um jedoch anschließend so rasch wie möglich verschwinden zu können, stand der Weißhaarige schon einmal auf und räumte seine Papiere zusammen, die noch ausgebreitet auf dem großen Tisch lagen. „Nun, mein Junge, da du dich mit Muggel-Belangen von uns allen am besten auskennst und wir das ja schon die letzten Jahre immer wieder angesprochen haben, ohne auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen, wurde dir jetzt die große Ehre zu Teil", schwafelte der Alte vor sich hin, während er sein Zeug fertig zusammenpackte.

„Und von was für einer ach so großen Ehre sprechen wir hier?", presste der Tränkemeister mittlerweile schon recht genervt zwischen seinen fest verschlossenen Lippen hervor, während er seine Arme schützend vor sich verschränkte und herausfordernd mit dem linken Fuß auf dem Boden tippte, um seinem Gegenüber seine Gereiztheit zu verdeutlichen.

„Na, das Krippenspiel von dem wir jedes Jahr sprachen", strahlte Dumbledore den Griesgram freudig an und sammelte alle seine Habseligkeiten in seinen Armen. Bei den nächsten Worten schritt er schon selbstsicher zum Ausgang an dem entsetzt dreinschauenden Schwarzhaarigen vorbei. „In den Gemeinschaftsräumen hängen schon Einladungen zur Einteilung der Rollen aus. Geprobt wird immer samstagnachmittags." Schon den Türgriff in der Hand, fügte er noch zufrieden hinzu: „Du wirst sehen, mein Junge, das wird ein Riesenspaß!"

Die Tür öffnete sich, doch bevor der Schulleiter in die Freiheit entfliehen konnte, sah er sich plötzlich konfrontiert mit einer schwarzen Wand aus Gewand – denn sein Angestellter hatte sich ihm blitzschnell in den Weg gestellt und starrte ihn jetzt eisig an. „Vergiss es!"

„Ach, Severus …"

„N. E. I. N.", buchstabierte Angesprochener seine Antwort und fügte noch bissig an, „und falls das nicht klar genug war, kann ich es dir auch noch schriftlich und notariell beglaubigt geben!"

„Nota-was?", erkundigte sich der Bärtige nicht verstehend.

„Ach nichts! So ein Muggel-Spruch …" sagte der Jüngere augenverdrehend.

„Eben! Du kennst dich mit solchen Sachen aus und bist daher prädestiniert dafür und es ist beschlossen und basta! Als Dankeschön brauchst du den ganzen Monat keine Nacht-Aufsicht übernehmen", wollte der Ältere seinen Angestellten locken.

„Ich liebe meine Nachtschichten!", kam es jedoch trocken von diesem zurück.

„Ach ja, da kannst du immer so schön Punkte abziehen …", murmelte der Vorgesetzte. „Nun, dann musst du bis zum Jahresschluss an keiner Veranstaltung mehr teilnehmen", schlug Dumbledore deshalb vor.

Severus, der wusste, dass er seinem Mentor diese wahnwitzige Idee nicht wieder ausreden würde können, wollte wenigstens das Beste für sich herausholen. „Bis zum Ende des kommenden Kalenderjahres und da sind neben allen schulischen Veranstaltungen auch private Feiern, wie Geburtstage von Kollegen mit einbegriffen. Und bei Hagrids Wiegenfest, das ja demnächst ist, gilt es auch schon für dieses Jahr."

„Oh, Rubeus wird aber traurig sein, wenn du nicht kommst", wollte Albus seinen Schützling doch noch erweichen. Der genervte Blick aus schwarzen Augen belehrte ihn jedoch eines Besseren. Aber da er erreicht hatte, was er wollte, gab er sich damit zufrieden. „Na gut, mein Junge, dann triffst du deine Schauspieler morgen um 14 Uhr in der großen Halle."

Bei der Einteilung waren extrem viele Schüler anwesend, da ihnen versprochen wurde, dass sie über die nächsten vier Adventwochenenden von allen Hausaufgaben befreit werden würden, wenn sie beim Krippenspiel mitmachten. Als sie jedoch erkannten, wer die Leitung der Proben übernehmen würde, minimierte sich die Anzahl auf ein überschaubares Grüppchen.

Harry und die vier Weasleys wären am liebsten auch verschwunden, blieben aber, da sie wussten, wie viel Hermine diese Aufführung bedeutete, denn jedes Jahr schwärmte sie davon, dass so etwas hier mal geschah. Was machte man nicht alles für seine Freunde …

Draco und seine Leibwächter wollten in erster Linie die Privilegien kassieren und fanden zusätzlich, dass es wohl niemanden besseren gäbe als sie drei, um die Könige zu spielen, die in dem Stück vorkamen – auch wenn sie im Grunde genommen nichts über die Geschichte an sich wussten.

Letzten Endes – nach ewigen Diskussionen und hin und her – wurde Ginny als Maria und Harry als Josef eingeteilt. Hermine wurde der Verkündigungsengel und somit die einzige Sprechrolle in dem Stück – mit einem einzigen Satz. Ron, Fred und Georg gehörten zu den Hirten – denn die mussten nichts sagen und die Jungs waren nicht scharf darauf für ihre Rollen auch noch Text zu lernen. Der Engelschor, bei dem unter anderem Lavender und die Patil-Zwillinge, aber auch Blaise und Pansy mitmachten, musste nämlich einige Lieder singen und darauf hatten die Rothaarigen absolut keinen Bock.

Schon bei der Einteilung kam es von Seiten der Reinblüter zu Fragen wie: „Wer waren denn die Hirten?" „Wo kamen die her?" „Was ist eigentlich eine Herberge?" „Was sind Engel?" Und „Wer war Jesus?"

Die Muggelstämmigen antworteten: „Na das waren die, die auf die Schafe aufpassten." (Dem ein gemurmeltes _, "das weiß doch jeder",_ folgte.) „Von der Weide, woher denn sonst?" „So was wie ein Hotel." „Die Boten Gottes." „Gottes Sohn." Oder: „Der König der Könige." ( _„Verdammt",_ dachte Draco bei der Antwort von Hermine, _„ich habe doch die falsche Rolle gewählt. König der Könige passt noch viel besser zu mir, als nur einer von drei Königen zu sein."_ )

Die Sache war eben die, dass die Zaubererkinder nicht das Geringste von der Weihnachtsgeschichte wussten ... Und Snape beschloss – schweren Herzens – dass es wohl das Beste wäre, zuerst einmal die Weihnachtsgeschichte aus der Bibel vorzulesen. Mit einem legeren Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erschien das Buch der Bücher auf Hermines Schoß, die überrascht danach griff, bevor es zu Boden glitt.

„Lesen Sie bitte vor, Miss Granger", forderte der entnervte Lehrer sie auf, während er sich mit Hilfe des Zeigefingers und des Daumens seiner rechten Hand seinen beachtlichen Nasenrücken massierte und hoffte diese schreckliche Zeit würde schnell vergehen. Da sie so einen Enthusiasmus an den Tag gelegt hatte, damit dieses Krippenstück aufgeführt wurde, dachte er, könnte sie sich auch die Arbeit antun, den Anderen den Inhalt zu vermitteln.

Während das Mädchen mit der Löwenmähne eifrig im neuen Testament blätterte, um das Lukasevangelium zu finden, wo die Geburt Jesu beschrieben war, klärte der Erwachsene in kurzen Worten – und in einem unmissverständlichen Ton, der jedem klar machte, dass er nicht unterbrochen werden wollte – auf wie die Herrschaftslage zwischen Römern und Juden zu der Zeit war und das laut der Bibel Maria und Josef von Engeln darüber aufgeklärt worden waren, dass das Ungeborene der Sohn Gottes war.

„... Da machte sich auch Josef auf, dass er sich schätzen ließe, mit Maria, seinem vertrauten Weibe, die gesegneten Leibes war ...", las die Gryffindor dann vor, wurde jedoch sofort von einem fragenden Ausruf unterbrochen.

„Hä?", verstand Ron nur Bahnhof.

„Schwanger", riefen seine Brüder lachend im Duett.

Das verursachte ziemliche Unruhe. Die größeren Kinder begannen zu kichern und die kleineren wollten wissen, was denn so komisch daran war. Snape musste mit seiner Hand auf das Pult schlagen, damit wieder Ruhe herrschte und Hermine fuhr fort.

„Was ist das?", fragten die Hexen und Zauberer immer, wenn sie einen Ausdruck nicht verstanden, wodurch sich alles nur sehr langsam und stockend entwickeln ließ. Als die klügste Hexe ihrer Generation vorlas, dass kein Platz in der Herberge war, fiel Malfoy die Kinnlade runter, und er sprang auf.

„Verdammt!", sagte er. „Nicht mal für Jesus?"

„Na ja, also...", erklärte der Lehrer etwas verwirrt, aufgrund der Emotionalität seines Schülers. „Niemand wusste, dass das Baby Jesus sein würde."

„Aber Maria wusste es doch", meinte nun auch Harry aufgebracht. „Warum hat sie es denen nicht gesagt? Immerhin reden wir hier von Gottes Sohn! Und niemand hat Platz für die Familie?"

„Ich hätt's ihnen gesagt", rief Draco dazwischen und schlug sich mit der rechten Faust in die linke Hand. „Mann, denen hätt' ich's vielleicht gesagt!"

Die Gryffindor las weiter – bis sie erneut unterbrochen wurde.

„Wie hieß es, wo sie das Baby reingelegt haben?", fragte Ron. „Diese ähm Krippe ... Ist das so 'ne Art Bett? Warum hatten die denn ein Bett im Stall?"

„Das ist es ja gerade", erklärte Severus so geduldig wie er konnte. „Sie hatten eben kein Bett im Stall. Also mussten Maria und Josef das nehmen, was sie dort vorfanden. Was würden Sie denn tun, wenn Sie ein kleines Baby hätten und kein Bett um es hineinzulegen?"

„Wir haben Ginny in eine Schreibtischschublade gelegt", erklärte George.

„So ähnlich war es damals halt auch", meinte der Meister der Tränke und zuckte bei dem Gedanken ein bisschen zusammen. „Sie hatten kein Bett für Ihre kleine Schwester und waren deshalb gezwungen, auch etwas anderes zu nehmen."

„Ach, wir hatten schon eins", sagte Fred. „Aber Ron war noch drin und wollte nicht raus. Er mochte Ginny nicht." Er puffte Ron in die Seite. „Erinnerst du dich, dass du Ginny nicht leiden konntest?"

„Wie dem auch sei", beendete Snape seine Erklärung, „Maria und Josef nahmen die Krippe, da die im Stall stand. Eine Krippe ist ein hölzerner Futtertrog für Tiere."

„Da Jesus geboren war zu Bethlehem im jüdischen Lande", las die Braunhaarige voll Elan weiter, „kamen die Weisen vom Morgenlande gen Jerusalem und sprachen ..."

„Das seid ihr", rief Ron und zeigte auf die drei Slytherins. „Passt gefälligst auf!" Was ihm böse Blicke der drei Jungs einbrachte.

„Was bedeutet Weisen?", wollte Crabbe wissen.

„Waren sie so etwas wie Lehrer?", fragte nun auch Goyle.

„Nein, ihr Quatschköpfe", schüttelte Draco überheblich den Kopf. „Das ist so was Ähnliches wie der Minister für Zauberei."

Severus sah ihn überrascht und beinahe beglückt an, so wie er geschaut hatte, als Longbottem endlich einmal einen Trank nicht vollkommen verdorben hatte. „Du bist schon ganz nahe dran, Draco", sagte er. „Tatsächlich waren es Könige."

„Jetzt aber weiter", meuterte Ginny. „Wahrscheinlich werden die Könige dem Wirt gründlich die Meinung sagen und das Kind aus dem Trog holen. Nicht wahr?"

„Sie fanden das Kindlein mit Maria, seiner Mutter, und fielen nieder und beteten es an und taten ihre Schätze auf und schenkten ihm Gold, Weihrauch und Myrrhe."

„Was ist das für ein Zeug?", wollte Goyle wissen.

„Parfümierte Öle", sagte Hermine, „und wohlriechende Harze."

„Öl!", schrie Draco. „Was für ein schäbiger König bringt denn Öl als Geschenk mit?"

"Da bekommt man ja selbst bei den Kobolden in Gringotts bessere Werbe-Geschenke zu Weihnachten ...", maulte auch Crabbe. Das Weihnachtsfest wurde schon in der Zaubererwelt gefeiert – vor allem genauso kommerziell, wie bei den Muggels, aber sie kannten die Hintergrundgeschichte nicht mehr.

Als Snape am Ende nochmal Genaueres zu König Herodes sagte und auch hier einiges erklären musste, da die Reinblüter, besonders Draco alles über Herodes wissen wollte, nahm Harry an, dass der Blonde ihn mochte. Er war so gemein, dass er direkt ein Vorfahre von dem Schnösel hätte sein können: Herodes Malfoy. Aber der-Junge-der-lebte- täuschte sich ...

„Wer spielt denn den Herodes in dem Stück?", fragte Lucius Sohn fordernd.

„Der Herodes kommt in unserem Krippenspiel nicht vor", klärte Hermine ihn gelangweilt auf. Das machte alle Slytherins wütend. Sie wollten, dass jemand Herodes wäre, damit sie ihn verprügeln könnten.

Als sie am nächsten Samstag die erste Probe verließen, diskutierten sie darüber, ob Josef die Herberge hätte anzünden oder ob er nur den Gastwirt über die Grenze hätte jagen sollen. Da keiner von den Reinblütern jemals in die Kirche gegangen war und keiner die Bibel oder etwas Ähnliches gelesen hatte, hatten sie natürlich keine Ahnung, was man von ihnen erwartete. Ginny beispielshalber ließ die drei Könige nicht zur Babypuppe treten, sondern schrie sie herrisch an: „Geht vom Baby weg!"

„Die Heiligen Drei Könige wollen dem Christkind huldigen", erklärte Snape schon am Rande der Verzweiflung zum zehnten Mal. „Sie wollen ihm nichts tun, Gott behüte!"

Aber die Könige wussten auch nicht, was sie eigentlich tun sollten und keiner der Muggelstämmigen nahm es Ginny übel, dass sie die wegschubste. Bei diesen drei Königen hatte man das Gefühl, dass sie auf schnellstem Weg zu Herodes zurückkehren würden, um das Baby, aus lauter Bosheit, zu verraten.

Ähnlich verliefen auch die weiteren Proben und sie schafften es nicht ein einziges Mal, das Stück durchzuspielen. Dann kam der Heilige Abend mit dem Krippenspiel in der vollbesetzten großen Halle – denn außer den Schülern waren zusätzlich die Eltern eingeladen worden - zum gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest am 24. Dezember, da die familiären Feiern üblicherweise erst am 25. stattfinden würden.

Der Engelchor sang zwei Verse von „Zu Bethlehem im Stalle" und dann sollten sie das Lied noch ein bisschen weitersummen, während Maria und Josef durch die Seitentür hereinkamen. Nur, sie kamen nicht. Also summten sie und summten und summten, was sehr langweilig und schwierig war, und nach kurzer Zeit klang es nicht mehr wie ein Lied, sondern eher wie ein alter Kühlschrank. Hermine, die alles von der Seite – noch verborgen durch den herbeigezauberten Vorhang – beobachtete, dachte bei sich, "Verdammt, wo bleiben die beiden bloß?" Und fürchtete der Engelschor hätte weitergesummt, bis sie schwarz geworden wären, aber so weit kam es nicht. Ginny und Harry traten auf. Sie waren nur nicht rechtzeitig aufgetreten, da sie das Stück nie im Ganzen geprobt hatten und die beiden nicht mehr genau wussten, wann sie heraustreten sollten und hätten die rothaarigen Zwillinge sie jetzt nicht geschubst, würden sie wohl immer noch warten ...

Eine Minute lang standen sie einfach da, als ob sie nicht sicher seien, dass sie am richtigen Ort waren. Sie sahen aus wie die Leute, die man manchmal in den Nachrichten sah, fand Hermine: Flüchtlinge, die irgendwo an einem fremden, kalten Ort wartend herumstanden, umgeben von Pappkartons und Säcken. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass es der echten Heiligen Familie genauso ergangen sein musste – einquartiert in einem Stall, von Leuten, denen es egal war, was mit ihnen geschah. Sie konnten gar nicht besonders gepflegt und sauber ausgesehen haben und so heilig und perfekt, wie die Muggelstämmige es aus ihrer Kindheit in den Kirchen in Erinnerung hatte. Sicher hatten sie eher so ausgesehen wie diese Maria und dieser Josef – denn die Gryffindors hatten doch tatsächlich vor der Aufführung noch ein wenig Quidditch gespielt und hatten es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, aber sich nicht mehr richtig herrichten können, weshalb sie etwas zerzaust aussahen.

Ginny hatte die Babypuppe bei sich, aber sie wiegte sie nicht in den Armen, wie man es gewohnt war und wirkte auch nicht wie die perfekte heilige Mutter. Sie hatte sie über die Schulter gelegt, und bevor sie sie in die Krippe legte, klopfte sie ihr auch noch zweimal auf den Rücken.

Im ersten Moment holte Hermine tief Luft und sie fragte sich innerlich, ob es wohl erlaubt war den kleinen Jesus so zu klopfen, als ob er Bauchweh gehabt hätte. Aber dann überlegte sie weiter: _„Warum denn eigentlich nicht?"_ Wenn die Braunhaarige genauer darüber nachdachte, dann konnte sie es sich doch vorstellen, dass er Bauchweh gehabt hatte oder unruhig oder hungrig gewesen war, genau wie jedes andere Baby auch. Das war es doch, oder? Jesus war nicht auf einer Wolke heruntergekommen wie eine Märchenfigur, sondern er wurde richtig geboren und hatte als Mensch gelebt.

Nachdem der Engelschor „Kommt ihr Hirten" gesungen hatte, kam endlich die junge Hexe dran, die sich schon seit Wochen so sehr über diese ganze Aktion freute – obwohl sie es auch in manchen Momenten bereut hatte. Sie trat hinter dem Engelchor hervor. Sie musste Blaise und Pansy wegschubsen, weil die ihr den Weg verstellten. Da Hermine die Einzige war, die in dem Krippenspiel etwas zu sagen hatte, nutzte sie das auch aus. „Euch ist ein Kind geboren!", schrie sie, und es klang wirklich wie die beste Botschaft der Welt. Alle Hirten zitterten und fürchteten sich – vor Hermine, denn die hatte den Weasleys eingebläut, dass sie was erleben konnten, wenn sie einen Blödsinn anstellten und sie waren sich sicher, dass die Braunhaarige nicht begeistert über ihr Quidditchspiel kurz vor der Aufführung war. Aber jedenfalls wirkte es gut, denn die Hirten in der Bibel fürchteten sich ja vor dem Engel.

Dann kamen die Drei Weisen und der im Verborgenen alles beobachtende Spion fragte sich gedanklich: _„Was haben die denn da?"_ Denn augenscheinlich hatten sie nicht mit, was sie sollten. Statt dem Gefäß mit Weihrauch trug Goyle etwas Schweres, denn er ging leicht gebeugt und er ließ es einmal sogar fast fallen. Draco und Crabbe hatten gar nichts in der Hand, obwohl sie Gold und Myrrhe mitbringen sollten.

Es war ein Truthahn – ein großer, schwerer Truthahn, mit dem Goyle sich so abplagte. Severus wusste sofort, wo der herkam. Dumbledore hatte Essenskörbe für alle Familien, denen es finanziell schlechter ging, als Weihnachtsgeschenke gemacht. Die wurden natürlich nicht in der großen Halle verteilt, denn vielen der einst reichen und mächtigen Reinblutfamilien war es natürlich extrem peinlich, dass sie mittlerweile nichts weiter als verarmter Adel waren. Aber dieser fette Truthahn hier stammte aus dem Korb von Gregory Goyle. Es war sogar noch das Band daran mit der Aufschrift „Frohe Weihnachten".

Und selbst wenn der Junge sich aus Truthahn nichts machen sollte (was der Tränkemeister jedoch eh nicht vermutete, da Gregory eher zu zu viel, als zu zu wenig neigte), stand doch fest, dass vorher noch nie jemand etwas von ihm bekommen hatte, es sei denn Beulen und blaue Flecken. Das musste einen schon beeindrucken.

Während der Engelschor „Gold und Weihrauch bringen wir" sang, sollten sich die Heiligen Drei Könige miteinander unterhalten und dann jeder zu einer anderen Tür hinausgehen, damit klar würde, dass jeder einen anderen Weg nach Hause nahm. Aber die Slytherins setzten sich einfach hin und niemand konnte etwas dagegen unternehmen.

„Sie verderben alles", flüsterte Hermine schon fast den Tränen nahe. Doch Snape, der genau hinter ihr – vom Vorhang verborgen – stand, sinnierte leise: „Die drei Weisen haben einen weiten Weg hinter sich. Man kann nicht von ihnen erwarten, dass sie ankommen, den Truthahn abliefern und sofort wieder verschwinden." Als das Mädchen ein wenig darüber nachdachte, fand sie nicht mehr, dass die Reinblüter alles verdarben, sondern im Gegenteil das Krippenspiel um vieles verbessert hatten, indem sie einfach das taten, was ihnen logisch erschien. Beispielshalber, dass sie das Baby auf den Rücken klopften und einen Truthahn für ein besseres Geschenk hielten als eine ganze Menge kostbarer Öle.

Als sie beim letzten Lied „Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht", das zusammen mit den Eltern, die es kannten, gesungen wurde, zur Stelle „Gottes Sohn, oh, wie lacht ..." kamen, schaute die braunhaarige Hexe zufällig zu Draco hinüber. Fast hätte sie ihr Gesangbuch auf einen kleinen Engel, der vor ihr stand und sang, fallen lassen. Etwas absolut Unerwartetes passierte da gerade. Ob das ein Weihnachtswunder war?

Draco Malfoy weinte. Im Kerzenlicht glänzte sein ganzes Gesicht vor Tränen, und er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, sie wegzuwischen. Er saß nur da - der schlimme, schreckliche Draco - und weinte und weinte und weinte.

Albus Dumbledore, aber auch der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums und überhaupt das ganze Publikum, war ergriffen von dem Theaterstück und den besinnlichen Liedern. Für die Hexen und Zauberer war es ja größtenteils unbekannt und sie waren vollkommen begeistert. Aber auch für die Muggel war es nicht dieses Gefühl von „alle Jahre wieder", sondern es war eine einzigartige Weihnachtsfeier.

Als das Krippenspiel endete, wollte Hermine zu dem Blonden treten und ihm irgendwas Nettes sagen, aber der Junge nahm Reißaus – er lief weg, wobei er wohl selber nicht genau wusste, wovor ... irgendetwas hatte ihn so tief berührt, dass er seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Er, der Eisprinz von Slytherin! Also floh er, so weit weg er konnte ...

 **FIN**


End file.
